Electrical connectors that include a pair of matable connector bodies may have a latch that engages as the connector bodies move together to lock them at a fully mated position. An example of such a connector may be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,013 to Niitsu et al. As there disclosed, a first connector body 1 is locked to a second, matable connector body 2 by a cantilevered barbed tongue 8 that flexes beneath and past a cross member 11. After the connector bodies are fully mated, a separate piece 3 is pushed beneath the barbed tongue 8 to prevent it from being flexed down, thus preventing the connector bodies from unlocking. The structure there disclosed is designed to work only after the connector bodies are fully mated, that is, after the barbed tongue 8 has moved fully past the cross member. However, it is possible that the connector bodies could be only partially mated, with the barbed tongue 8 stuck beneath the cross member 11.
The copending U.S. case Ser. No. 813,054, also assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses an electrical connector having a pair of matable connector bodies in which a cantilevered lock arm 38 on one connector body flexes beneath and past a cross member 17 on the other connector body to lock them together. The lock arm 38 is specially designed with a slot through which a connector position assurance and assist device 50 may be pushed, serving thereby to prevent the lock arm 38 from flexing down. This assures that the fully mated connector bodies remain locked together. In addition, however, should the connector bodies be only partially mated, the device 50 is designed to cooperate with the specially designed lock arm 38 to completely push the connector bodies together, assisting them to the fully mated and locked position.
The structures described above are both designed to work specifically with matable connector bodies having locks with the cantilevered type of arm. However, another type of connector has matable connector bodies provided with a different type of lock, often known in the art as a "pump handle" lock. Connectors of this type include an arm rockably pivoted to one of the connector bodies and a latching member, such as a ramp, on the other connector body. The ramp snaps past a latching end of the arm as the connector bodies are moved together to the fully mated position, thereby providing a lock. The lock is releasable by pressing an opposed operating end of the arm down, thus moving the latching end of the arm up. If the connector bodies are only partially mated, then the latching end of the arm rests on the ramp, and the lock is not fully engaged. It would be desirable to provide a connector position assurance and assist device that was specifically designed to work with this type of connector.